4am Forever
by CrazyLilRedheadGirl
Summary: Connor reflects on a recent anomaly trip. Contains spoilers for s3 ep8.


I don't own anything. Not Primeval or the song 4am forever by Lostprophets. Alternative ending but includes spoilers for episode 8 of series 3.

_Yesterday I lost my closest friend_

_Yesterday I wanted time to end_

I wonder if my heart will ever mend

_I just let you slip away 4am forever_

The last few hours played over and over in Connor's head. He would never forget it. The screams, the blood, Abby's terrified face as the predator came closer and closer. All those awful memories were going to be stuck in his brain for the rest of his life. Tears fell from his brown eyes as he remembered all the good memories of her. Her laugh, her smile, those beautiful blue eyes. The way she would look at him, making him feel like there was no one else there except him and Abby. He wanted those memories to carry on forever, only now that would not be the case.

_Maybe I'll never see you smile again_

_Maybe you thought that it was all pretend_

_All these words that I could never say_

_I just let them slip away 4am forever_

He knew he should have listened to Danny and Becker. Even though that meant that Jack's chances of surviving would have been almost impossible, he knew that they should have waited for back up before launching themselves forward in time. He put his head in his hands and shook with sobs. He hadn't exactly been on best terms with Jack, but he was Abby's baby brother, he wouldn't have been able to live with Abby if something had happened to Jack. She would have been distraught. He was the only family she had left. Now Jack was the only one left at all.

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you_

_Why don't you listen when I'm trying to make it through_

_Goodbye goodbye goodbye you'll never know_

_Hold on a little tighter 4am forever_

They had all burst through the anomaly, not expecting to be met by vicious creatures able to kill in only one attempt. Their weapons were basically useless. Connor realised almost as soon as they had appeared in the war zone that not all of them would make it out alive. It was just typical that the one he wanted to survive the most was the one who would not be returning.

_Maybe one day when I can move along_

_Maybe someday when you can hear this song_

_You won't let it slip away 4am forever_

He would never forget her. She was the one who had made him the happiest he had been in a long time. She was always there for him, after Cutter's death and the shock of losing him she was the one helping him get back to normal. She was the reason for Connor staying at the ARC. If it weren't for her and the fact that he had spent so long getting the anomaly detector and locking device to work, he would have left as soon as Nick was killed. He glanced around the flat. Now Jack had moved out it was meant to be him and Abby living together again, just like before with their prehistoric pets. Now it was just him. Just him, Rex, Sid and Nancy.

_I wish the sun would never come_

_It's 4am and now __I'm done_

_I hope you know __you're letting go_

_It's 4am and I'm alone_

He sat alone in the dark replaying those fateful moments in his head. The dingy bus where they all hid from the carnivorous beasts waiting outside, Danny getting them all out safely, leading them back towards the open anomaly. Becker emerging unharmed from his hiding place, surprising them all. Connor thought that he was dead as well. He had sacrificed himself to save the others, but he survived. Action man lives to fight again. It was in the shock of discovering Becker that it happened. With all the noise everyone was making, the creature's super hearing abilities enabled them to find the group. They all ran, as fast as they could, but for Abby it wasn't fast enough. In her hurry to try and get Jack through the anomaly unharmed, she forgot about defending herself and left herself wide open to their attack. She had no chance.

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you_

_Why don't you listen when I'm trying to make it through_

_Goodbye goodbye goodbye you'll never know_

_Hold on a little tighter_

There was nothing anyone could have done. As soon as the monster had grabbed her everyone knew what was going to happen. They all knew that she wouldn't make it back to their time. Connor tried to help, grabbing hold of her, refusing to let go but it was to no avail. The beast ran off with her leaving everyone behind, screaming, calling out to her. Connor tried to run after her but was held back by Danny. He pushed his way past the ex-copper, running towards the derelict warehouses where Abby had been taken. He didn't get very far though. Becker rugby tackled him to the ground roughly, trying not to squash Connor completely. In the end it took the combined efforts of Danny, Becker and surprisingly Jack to hold back the heartbroken young man.

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you_

_Why don't you listen when I'm trying to make it through_

_Goodbye goodbye goodbye you'll never know_

_Hold on a little tighter 4am forever_

There was nothing left for him now. He had lost everything. The authority figure in his life, and now his best friend, his closest friend. He loved her, truly loved her with all his heart. She was the one who knew everything about him and was always there to pick up the pieces. This time though he would have to pick up the pieces all on his own.

So what did you think? Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always helpful.


End file.
